This Love
by onceuponadream32
Summary: Heard a piano version of Taylor Swifts new song "This Love", and it just did something to my heart. Then this happened. Emma and Killian fluff :) Hope you enjoy!


Emma Swan was a problem solver, there was no denying that. She helped people; saved people. Hell, that reputation had been put into place before she was even born. She made other peoples lives easier, (difficult in _some_ cases), and handled problems that others couldn't. She answered the tough questions; always got to the bottom of things. It was her _job _for years. And yet, the same question plagued her every day. A question she had been asking herself for over 3 years. _What did I do to deserve all of this?_ No matter how hard she tried to find an answer, she never could. Searching for an answer was like looking into an endless oblivion, one that had the potential to swallow her whole.

Up till a few years ago, Emma thought she was destined to be alone. Meant for a fate that included no one but her and the dull ache in her heart. Its not that that life was the one she wanted, quite the opposite actually. She longed for nothing more than love, a feeling of belonging or even a sense of what it felt like to be worth someone's time. But being alone was _easier._ Shutting the world out and locking her heart away was the option that had the least amount of backlash. No one had the power to destroy her, or break her, or even hurt her. _Depending on people only sets you up for disappointment _she would tell herself. Every time she saw a family having dinner together; every time she saw a couple walking down the street holding hands and looking at each other as if no one else existed, because to them, no one else did; every time she saw a young boy cling to its mothers leg or smile up at her as if she's the greatest thing in the word. So she isolated herself, though it's not like she had anyone to notice. Made herself think that being alone was the best thing for her. _Oh how wrong was she_

Looking around the living room, seeing her _family, friends, and child_ talking and laughing with one another while they ate thanksgiving leftovers made Emma ask herself, yet again, _what did I do to deserve all of this?_. She could feel the tears beginning to sting her eyes, which is why she jumped up from the couch and ran to her bedroom as fast as she possibly could. The second the door was closed, tears began to fall. Though this time, they weren't tears of sadness or pain. They were ones of gratitude and happiness.

"Love? May I come in?"

_Of course he would come to check on her. Stupid adorable pirate of hers._

Wiping her tears and taking a calming breath, she turned to face the door and said he could come in. The door was open a fraction before his eyes filled with concern, his feet carrying him as fast as they could to her side. He brought his hand to the side of her face, running his fingers through her hair gently.

"What's wrong? Is it the babe?"

Emma couldn't help but smile at his concern.

"No, no. The baby's fine. It's just these damn hormones. Can't seem to control anything anymore."

She said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, and the second she looked directly into his, she knew she had been caught. He simply smiled at her and moved his hand off of her cheek, slowly caressing down her shoulder and arm until he reached a spot that he had become quite fascinated within the past few months on her left hand.

"Emma, these rings.. they're a sign of our love. Our commitment to one another. Our promise to always be there for each other, no matter the trials. So, love, let me keep my promise to you."

He leaned closer to her then, moving his lips across her ear in the way he knew she loved.

"_Talk to me."_

Emma was the first to pull away, bringing her hands up to cup his face and move a piece of hair that _always seemed to fall in the same spot on his forehead. _He relaxed into her touch, turning slightly to kiss her palm. The sensation of his lips on her skin made the urge to kiss him even stronger, so she gave in. Moved her hands to run through his hair as she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. They broke apart at the same moment, both of them knowing a kiss could only distract so much. Her gaze dropped to the floor, since she wasn't sure if she would be able to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall if she looked at his handsome face.

"It's just.. When I was a kid, and even a teenager, I would ask myself what I had done to deserve the version of my life I had. I tried so hard to think of what I could have possibly done to live a life full of sadness, but I never found an answer. And after Henry found me and I found my parents, I asked myself the same question again. It had a different meaning, and I wondered how I had gotten so lucky, given my history. I had been alone for so long, and all of a sudden, I had a family. A weird one, but still a family. And just now… I asked myself again. I have my parents, brother, Henry, Elsa, little Liam on the way.. and _you._ And I honestly have no idea what I did to deserve all of this; to be this _happy_ and feel this _loved._"

His hand brushed across her cheek, removing the tears that had fallen. His hand moved to her chin, slowly tilting it upwards so she could meet his gaze, which she saw was clouded with tears. He smiled at her, with the smile that was reserved just for her, and pressed a kiss to her temple before looking her in the eyes once more.

"My love, all you had to do, was be _you._ The astonishing, beautiful, breathtaking, captivating woman that you are and always have been. I love you, Emma Jones, more than I could say in a million lifetimes.. and _nothing_ could ever or will ever change that."

He told her with nothing but complete honesty and love in his eyes. She smiled warmly at him, running her thumb across the scar on his cheek that she adored so much.

"I love you more, Killian Jones."

He smirked and pressed a kiss to each of her knuckles.

"I don't see how that's possible, love."

She studied his face after that, catching his gaze and keeping it to make sure he saw the truth and adoration in her eyes.

"Trust me, _it most defiantly is."_

_**Fin. **_


End file.
